Shiver (Writing Contest- New Years)
Shiver A New Years Writing Contest Entry Written by: Animalandia Characters: Natasha English - a 15 year old daughter of Aphrodite. Isabella Grey ' - a 17 year old daughter of Hecate '''Wilson Willis '- a 19 year old son of Hermes '' Around me there were patches of grass. In front of me, there were two roads that seperate ways around the middle. One of them is going to the right, the other to the left. At first I didn't really understand what it means, but as I continue to stare at the two roads ahead of me, it finally hit me. I'm on a crossroad.'' '' "You are quite clever, daughter of Aphrodite." '' '' On the middle of the crossroad, a woman started to form. First there was only her feet, then his long black dress started to manifest itself. Two torches came out of nowhere and started floating to where her arms should be. Her faces appeared next, but it seems to be in constant motion, as two other similar heads appeared next to it and then finally, her long thing arms appeared, holding the two torches. '' '' Hecate.'' '' "Why am I on a crossroad?" I asked, the three faced goddess.'' '' "You are torned are you not? You wish to go back to your hometown, but at the same time you do not want to leave."'' '' The goddess was right. It has been only days since I left my San Carmelo, but I already miss my friends and family, but at the same time I do not want to leave Camp Half- blood. It may have only been days, but I felt like I have been friends with the other campers for years already. I have been constantly thinking if I wanted to stay or not, but I didn't expect my little problem to attrac the attention of a goddess. Why is Hecate suddenly showing up in my dream is there an upcoming peril in my life?'' '' "Yes. There will be danger ahead of you, but in what form that danger comes will be in your hands. You will die after choosing a path, regardless of which way you wander. The only difference is, one would be a meaningless death, while the other would be a death that would surely save the lives of many."'' A normal person would probably decide to choose the latter one without questions, but I am not brave enough to do that. After years of committing crimes under the watchful eye of San Carmelo police, I have learned that bravery only leads you to your death. The only way to live is to protect yourself and to trust no one but yourself, dying for someone else is not an option. '' "How will I die?"'' '' The last thing I saw before leaving the crossroad was the goddess's smile.'' '' I saw myself running around the alleys of San Carmelo, on my right hand I was holding a stolen piece of jewelry. I stop in the middle of the alley and look at my prize. It was the medallion that was stolen from my adoptive mother, Helena. I smiled as I imagine Helena's face when she sees her medallion back. '' '' "Stop right there and hand over the jewelry!" I turned around and saw four guards standing in front of me. Three of them were pointing their guns at me, while the fourth one was trying to get his gun out of his pocket. '' '' I slowly raise my hand, but put it down. I smile at them. Using charmspeak, I spoke in a soft melodramatic voice. "Point your gun to your heads then press the trigger. Pretty please?" '' '' With a loud bang, the three policemen fell on the ground dead, while the fourth one slowly point his gun towards me, his hands were shaking and his face was covered with sweat.'' '' "Are you really going to shoot coward? OR are you going to let me go?" I asked. When the policeman didn't reply I started to slowly walk away from him.'' '' It was then, that I saw myself dying.'' '' The policeman was couragous afterall. '' '' The scene shifted from the alleys of San Carmelo to the forest of Camp Half blood. I was standing on the left side of a huge clearing, behind me was Wilson and Isabella. From the looks of it, Wilson wasn't breathing anymore, Isabella on the other hand was holding him dearly to her side, crying for him to wake up. I stood in front of them, protecting them from the monster threatening to harm the three of us.'' '' My left arm was numb bleeding with huge amount of blood. My left eye couldn't see anything but darkness, while my legs were trembling with fear, ready to give out in any second but before I let that I happen, I have to defeat the monster in front of me.'' '' I broke into a run and charge the monster. I was a few centimeters in front of it, when I felt its claws burry themselves inside my stomach. Using my damaged left arm, I grabbed hold of the claw burried deep inside me while at the same time I swing my right arm and slash the body of the monster into half.'' The claw inside of me vaporize into dust, but the whole that it created remain. I dropped to the ground, catching my breathe. I heard Isabella's footsteps running towards me, I heard my name and then there was nothing. '' "Which is more important? The medalion or your friend's life? You have 3 days to decide."' "Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!" After hearing Hecate's question, I was woken up by loud singing. I lazily open my eyes and saw the whole Aphrodite cabin decorated in Christmas Decor. It has been 6 days since Christmas but no one had bothered to take the decorations off the walls. After getting ready for another tiring day of camp activitist, I left my siblings. I decided to walk towards the forest and look for the clearing that I saw in my dreams, thinking I would be able to think about my decisions clearly when I'm alone. When I reached the clearing, I saw Isabella sleeping in the middle. I went to a nearest tree and let myself settle. I reviewed the memories of the dream that I had. I was given a choice by Hecate, to return or stay. Which ever choice I chose, I would end up dying but at the same time accomplishing two different things. If I go back to San Carmelo, I would be able to steal my adoptive mother's medallion, but I wont be able to save Isabella from her death. If I stay on the otherhand, I wouldn't be able to go back to my old life of stealing and treachery. I will never be able to steal Helena's medallion. To some people the choice is simple, they would rather die a hero than a murderer but I am different. I was born and raised in the streets of San Carmelo, I promised Helena that I would also die in the streets of San Carmelo and be with her forever. I owe Helena everything, she was the one that taught me how to speak, love, hate, steal and give. I promised her to steal back her medallion and not being able to do so means I'm betraying the trust that she had given me. (To Be continued ) '' '' Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story